The second chance
by Drazilla
Summary: Ia selalu berharap bahwa gadis itu akan memberikannya kesempatan kedua. Kesempatan untuk memperbaiki dan mengisi kembali kekosongan dalam hatinya. "Tolonglah Yaya.. Biarkan aku memperbaiki hatimu" /ONE-SHOT!


Senja itu di sebuah jembatan berkarat, ia menatap lurus kedepan. Memandang deretan gedung pencakar langit dan rumah-rumah yang kini mulai dipenuhi cahaya lampu dikejauhan.

Sang gadis menghela nafas, lalu mendongkak memandang langit di atasnya.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa ada sebuah kekosongan.

..Rasanya hampa.

Setiap kali langit yang berhiaskan awan itu terpaut dengan matanya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy © Animonsta

Story by me

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Drama

Warning! : ONE-SHOT!, _Italic for Flashback,_ Typo dimana-mana, dan tidak sesuai EYD.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali berlama-lama disini. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang selalu ia rindukan.

Kenapa? Ia bahkan tak tahu alasannya.

Tetapi lamunanya pecah, kala seorang pemuda dengan tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana, sebuah jaket berwarna nila ia ikat di pinggang dan kedua tangannya terbalut sarung tangan dengan warna senada.

Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya membuat profil wajah orientalnya semakin sempurna.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak melirik kearahnya, ia tengah memandang bentangan perkotaan disana.

Gadis berjilbab itu lalu kembali memandang langit senja yang merekah di langit, Mengabaikan sang pemuda.

"...Sudah lama ya,"

Sang gadis tersentak, bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Apa ia salah dengar? Pemuda itu jelas berbicara-tapi entah pada siapa dan kenapa.

Sepengetahuannya, hanya mereka berdua yang berada disitu karena hari sudah sore.

"..Dulu, kau selalu memaksaku untuk datang ke tempat ini. Hanya untuk melihat langit dan awan kesukaanmu itu."

Hatinya tersentak. Ada perasaan sakit yang teramat ketika ia mendengar kalimat itu.

Siapa pemuda ini?

Yaya memilih untuk terus menyimak dengan sikap seolah-olah tak perduli.

"...Apa kabar?"

Sang gadis tak tahan untuk melirik pemuda itu, Apa dia berhalusinasi?

Tapi tidak, ia tak mengajaknya bicara. Pemuda itu masih memandang lurus kedepan. Bahkan seakan-akan tak menyadari keberadaanya.

"...Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu." Lirih si pemuda dengan suara pelan.

Entah kenapa, ia ingin menangis. Ada bagian dalam hatinya yang ikut merasakan sesak, tapi ia tak tau mengapa.

"...Aku selalu menantimu disini.. Untuk bertemu denganmu."

Pemuda itu mendongkak memandang langit. Surai ungunya tertiup angin dengan lembut.

"...Maaf.." Bisik pemuda itu.

Sang gadis membeku, kedua matanya mulai memanas.

"...Maafkan aku, Yaya."

Dan kini ia benar-benar menangis.

Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya masih tak bisa mengikhlaskan?

Dengan berpura-pura seperti orang bodoh yang hilang ingatan, Mencoba sekeras mungkin menghapus segala hal tentang orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Ia ambruk, pertahananya runtuh. Ia Menutup wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"...Fang.. Hiks.. Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi...? "

Ya... Kenapa pemuda yang sangat dicintainya harus pergi dengan cara naas dalam kecelakaan pesawat?

Padahal pemuda itu akan datang kerumahnya untuk saling bertukar cincin pertunangan setelah ia pulang dari Jepang. Itu janjinya pada Yaya.

" _Tunggu aku pulang, Yaya._ "

Hari itu ia benar-benar hancur. Menangis sepanjang hari hingga hampir menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dan sekian lama ia menunggu, kabar dari para korban kecelakaan itu tak pernah terdengar.

...jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan.

Pesawat itu hilang entah kemana. Ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa peswat tersebut tenggelam di lautan dan tak bisa ditemukan.

Ia lelah, lelah karena menangis hampir setiap hari. Menolak untuk makan dan berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Ia hanya ingin Fang.. Ia hanya ingin kekasihnya itu pulang, memeluknya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak akan pernah pergi.

Hingga pada akhirnya... ia bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah mengenal sosok Fang.

Kini ia hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ditemani hembusan angin sore yang seakan berbisik, Melukis kembali serpihan-serpihan kenangan yang kembali merasuki ingatannya. Hatinya kembali hancur.

"K-kau... Hiks.. Fang..."

Sosoknya tadi hanyalah ilusi, gambaran dari dalam hatinya yang sangat merindukan pemuda itu.

Dari awal, ia memang sendirian.

.

.

.

Ia menambah kecepatan kendaraan beroda dua itu, pikirannya campur aduk.

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya dibalik helm berwarna oranye itu, berharap ia tak akan terlambat. Ia benar-benar khawatir, apalagi setelah melihat Bunda Yah yang menangis karena mendapati anak gadisnya tidak berada di kamar, padahal kondisi putrinya sedang kacau.

 _"Boboiboy, tolong cari Yaya..."_

Ia baru saja akan menengok Yaya di rumahnya, tapi setelah ia datang dan melihat sang bunda tengah menangis di teras rumah dan berkata bahwa Yaya menghilang, ia langsung pergi untuk mencarinya.

Biasanya Yaya akan pergi menuju tempat-tempat favoritnya, seperti lapangan basket ataupun kedai dekat taman, tapi ia tidak menemukan sosoknya disana.

Pemuda itu mendesah, ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore.

Ia sangat paham, mental gadis itu masih belum stabil dan sangat berbahaya jika Yaya dibiarkan sendirian, dan ini sudah sangat sore, apalagi gadis itu tidak membawa handphonenya.

Boboiboy menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat kembali tempat yang kira-kira akan didatangi Yaya jika sedang kambuh.

 _"Dia suka sekali dengan awan dan senja,"_

...Awan...? Senja?

 _"...Jadi aku sering membawanya ke Jembatan ujung kota"_

"Jembatan..."

Ia tercenung sesaat, ketika mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Fang. Ia sering bercerita tentang Yaya, tentang hal apa yang ia benci dan ia sukai, ataupun bagaimana perasaanya terhadap gadis itu.

Dan yang Boboiboy tau, Fang sangat mencintainya.

...begitupun dengan Yaya.

Dadanya terasa sesak, ketika mengingat kenyataan yang ada.

Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu, ia harus bergegas pergi sebelum Yaya kenapa-kenapa.

Pemuda itu langsung tancap gas ke tempat tujuan. Jembatan itu memang cukup jauh dari sini, tapi sepertinya ia akan sampai tepat waktu.

.

.

.

"YAYA!"

Boboiboy berlari kearahnya setelah turun dari kendaraan beroda dua itu.

"Yaya! Yaya lihat aku! Yaya!" Dengan panik ia memegang kedua bahunya khawatir, melihat keadaan sang gadis yang menangis dengan keras dan sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaanya.

"F-fang... hiks... Kau bilang kau akan pulang... Aku ingin k-kau pulang..."

DEG...

Hatinya mencelos, sakit rasanya ketika mendengar gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Yaya.

"... _Ia tak akan pernah pulang, Yaya_.."

"Yaya...sadarlah.."

Kini pemuda itu hanya bisa mendekapnya erat, dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan kata-kata.

Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Tidak bisakah ia lupakan saja pemuda itu? Dan melihat dirinya disini, Yang selalu ada,

... dan akan selalu mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Terimakasih banyak ya, Boboiboy."

Sang Bunda tersenyum lembut padanya seraya menepuk bahunya dengan pelan, ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

Wanita yang berstatuskan sebagai ibu dari sang gadis itu lalu meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Yaya yang masih tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya.

Sang pemuda menggenggam tangan Yaya dengan erat, dan menempelkan tangan mungil itu pada keningnya.

"...Yaya, bangunlah.."

Suaranya bergetar, matanya panas, tapi ia tak boleh menangis.

Bukan, harga dirinya membuat air mata itu tak bisa keluar dari sudut matanya.

" _Boboiboy, boleh aku minta satu hal padamu?_ ."

Fang bodoh

" _Aku harap kau mau menjaga Yaya. Aku ingin dia bahagia_."

Kenapa kau harus pergi sialan

"... _Meskipun aku tidak ada disisinya_ "

Boboiboy menutup wajahnya frustasi, bagaimana bisa ia membahagiakan Yaya jika gadis itu bahkan tak mencintainya?

Yaya adalah kekasih Fang, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Dan... Ternyata ia jatuh hati pada gadis cantik berjilbab itu.

...bahkan mungkin Fang menyadarinya.

Di hari sebelum kepulangannya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menelepon Boboiboy dan menitipkan pesan yang tak ia mengerti.

 _"Hei landak ungu, kau juga akan pulang besok, kan'? Kenapa menitipkan Yaya padaku? Haaah-"_

 _"..."_

 _"...Fang?"_

 _"Ah ya tentu saja, aku akan pulang. Ahaha..."_

 _"...dasar"_

Dan pemuda itu memang pulang.

...Pulang untuk selamanya.

Meninggalkan Yaya dan orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Sejak itulah, Boboiboy mencoba menggantikan posisi Fang untuk selalu bersamanya, untuk menjadi orang yang dicintainya.

Sesabar mungkin ia menghadapi Yaya yang selalu saja menangis tak karuan, berteriak dan ia juga yang menemaninya hingga gadis itu tenang dan tertidur.

Tapi Yaya sama sekali tak membuka hatinya. Ia bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

...Sebuah jawaban dari pernyataan cinta yang selalu ia tunggu sejak lama.

Ia sering menghilang dan selalu saja pergi ke tempat-tempat kesukaan Fang dulu.

Dan juga...

Sebuah jembatan, tempat dimana Fang menyatakan cintanya tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Yaya.. Apa yang, ..Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Lirihnya pelan.

"Tolonglah.. Biarkan aku memperbaiki hatimu."

Ia selalu berharap, gadis ini akan memberinya kesempatan kedua, Kesempatan untuk menerima kembali kehadiran seseorang. Seseorang yang tak akan pergi, seseorang yang akan memperbaiki hatinya dan mengisi kembali kekosongan dalam jiwanya.

Ia lalu membelai puncak kepala sang gadis yang masih menutup kedua matanya itu.

"Fa-ng.."

Yaya mengigau, dan memeluk tangannya dengan sangat erat. Seakan-akan tengah memeluk Fang.

...sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum sendu, dan membalas genggaman erat tanggan Yaya.

"..Iya ini aku..."

Air matanya lolos, jatuh tanpa permisi dan mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku Fang... Aku disini.."

Pedih rasanya, menjadi seseorang yang mencintai tanpa bisa dicintai. Tapi ia akan melakukan apapun agar gadis itu bahagia, hingga gadis itu mau menerima dan membuka hati untuknya.

...Entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

Fin.

Huwaaa apa ini!? /plak

Maaf kalo gaje dan gantung XD *ceritamu emang selalu gaje* /ditendang

Yahh semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya yahh hehe

Jangan lupa Review! ^^


End file.
